Twilight Woods
by jooliaboolia
Summary: Sakura is left heartbroken and betrayed by the love of her life and her best friend. Who will help her through it? AU. NaruSaku. Chono. Shikari. NejiTen. T for language.
1. Betrayal

It was the fifth of March, on a Friday. I was reading my favorite manga, Skip Beat!, when I heard an unexpected knock at the front door. Considering the time, I was surprised at the visitor. So surprised, in fact, that gave a little jump from where I was sitting on the couch. I placed a small piece of torn paper between the pages in my book and stood up to answer the door. When my hand was mere centimeters away from the doorknob, I stopped myself. If it was a businessman calling for my mother or father, I would need to look presentable. My clothes were fine, but I was lacking a bra and my hair was a bit mussed up. I pulled a sweatshirt over my head to hide my bra-less chest and ran my fingers quickly through my hair. The person at the door knocked again, this time rather impatiently. I opened the door towards my body, smiling softly for politeness.

I saw Tenten, silhouetted against the rain and street lamps behind her. Her hair was sloppily pulled back into a single bun at the back of her head, and her winter coat was only halfway on. She was out of breath, as if she had just ran to my house. She probably did, since she only lived a few houses down from me. I hastened her in and went straight to the kitchen to prepare a hot cup of tea to stifle her chattering teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Without even calling me - what if I wasn't home?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I just wasn't thinking. I came here as quickly as I could." I noticed how she avoided my eyes, looking at my nose or hairline at best. "Is it alright if I stay through the night?"

"I don't know," I said uncertainly. "My parents are out of the country for the weekend for work, so I can't call them to ask." I felt guilty after looking at the expression on her face. "Why?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, Saks. It's you." She finally looked me in the eyes, and my stomach dropped because of it.

"Me?"

"Please, let me stay. Your parents like me. I won't make a mess of the house. And by the time I ... Well, you'll need me here." She looked at me once more with pleading eyes. I could see and feel her heart break. "Please, Sakura?"

I sighed audibly. "Alright. But if I find out that you're scaring the crackers out of me for nothing, I'll kick you out in a heartbeat." I gave her a stern look to show I wasn't joking.

Fair enough," she sighed, and shrugged off her coat. "Hey, Saki, what do you call it when two fat people are talking?"

"A heavy discussion!" I giggled into my fist. "Is it corny joke time? 'Cause I got a good one!"

"Nah," she grunted, smiling a bit herself. "I just needed you to laugh before I broke the news. We should sit down for this."

I nodded, sitting in my previous seat on the couch. I knew I should be worried with all the foreshadowing she gave me, but my chest was still tickled with the humor of her joke. So I sat down, somewhat cheerfully, next to Tenten, and watched her pull out a thick manila envelope. It looked crisp and still sealed.

"I haven't even opened this myself yet. I just hope these pictures don't look as bad now as they did when I shot them." She put a shaky hand to the clasp and retrieved a stack of large photos that looked around fifty or so thick. She tossed the empty envelope aside and sat closer to me, placing the stack of photos on both of our legs. The one on top was of Ino and Sasuke, walking side by side in front of the school. Ino, my best friend, had her elbows bent completely upwards in order to grab her backpack straps. Her hip was swayed out to one side flirtatiously. Sasuke, my current boyfriend of almost a year, was watching her jabber, thumbs in his pockets, and a small smirk on his face. I wasn't too worried by Ino's flirtatious manner. Sometimes she would flirt without even realizing it.

Ino was one of my closest friends. Even if she wasn't the absolute closest, I had definitely known her the longest. We may not get along all the time, but we had a special connection that just couldn't be broken, no matter the argument.

Sasuke and I started dating my sophomore year in high school, a year after I had dropped the fangirl act in freshman year. Of course, there was still a part of me that longed for the unobtainable, so when he asked me out, I reluctantly agreed. I told myself that if he was an arrogant ass just once, I would end it, because I deserve someone better than that. He's been true to his promise to be a better person, and so far has been an excellent boyfriend to me.

"I'm not sure I understand," I told Tenten.

"Just keep watching," she said and flipped over to the next picture.

I looked at the next picture. Ino is leaning forward pressing her breast to Sasuke's chest. He's whispering in her ear while she giggles. She's grabbing his hand and leading him somewhere. They're behind a shadowy wall of the school. She's kissing his neck. He's playing with the hem of her shirt. Their hands and mouths are all over each other.

Tenten was about to move onto the next picture, but I told her "stop." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I blinked. Not only were my eyes not wet, they were parched. I suddenly realized that I hadn't blinked once the whole time. "When was this?" Even though most of me knew the undeniable truth, part of me still hoped this was before Sasuke and I were an item.

"L- Last week. I only just got them published." She fiddled her fingers. "There's one more thing you should know." She flipped through the pictures once more, making sure I couldn't see the images. She pulled one out of the stack and held it out to me. It was similar to the previous ones – Ino and Sasuke locked in an embrace – but in this picture, there was a third figure standing around the corner of the wall.

"Is that Hinata?"

She nodded.

"Is she – keeping watch for them!"

"Yeah, after I took the picture, I walked around to where Hinata was standing. She kind of screamed, like she normally does when she's surprised, but I think it might've been a warning signal because when I walked around the corner, Ino and Sasuke were copying homework papers. Hinata told me that they were copying her paper and she was keeping watch for teachers."

I was silent for a moment, lost in my thoughts. I was gracious for Tenten's equal silence; while she was normally loud and blunt, she obviously sensed my need for quiet. "Well," I said to her. "I have a plan. Will you help me?"

"Yes." She nodded with purpose and her mouth set. "I'm with you on this. What they're doing is wrong, and I won't stand for it."

"Great." I pulled out my cell phone and pressed speed dial number three. She picked up after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Pig. Listen. You and Hinata are going to come over tomorrow night." I made sure to keep my voice blank. It wasn't that hard, considering the news hadn't even really sunk in yet.

"_Um, sure. What time?"_

"Let's say… seven. Eat before you come though, my parents are out of town and they keep track of the food."

"_Sounds good. I'll call Hinata for you. I have homework to ask her about anyway."_

"See you then." And then I hung up.

Speed dial number two.

"_Hello, Beautiful."_

"Hey. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"_Maybe, I'm not totally sure. Why?"_

"It's time," I said seductively.

"_You mean- really? You're ready? Are you sure? You know I don't want to pressure you one bit."_

"Mmm. Be at my house at nine in the morning."

"_You got it. Love you."_

I snapped the phone shut again and returned my attention to Tenten. "We're going to the store. Meet me outside by the car. Bring the pictures. I have to grab my shoes, keys, and flash drive."

She nodded and started gathering the pictures into the envelope. I walked up into my room and grabbed my flash drive. Thinking twice, I also threw on a bra and brushed my teeth. On the way down the stairs I grabbed my shoes, and on the way out the door, I grabbed my purse.

"Where are we going first?" she asked as I turned the key in the ignition.

Hatred surged up through me, but I smiled a twisted kind of smile. "The lingerie store. Sasuke's in for a huge… treat. Then we're going to any place that allows you to scan photos and put them on a flash drive or CD. Then we're going to go to the mall. You know that little store that has all kinds of video editing equipment? We're going to make a video." I knew that my lack of description of my plan worried Tenten, but she didn't say anything. I think she was scared because of the speed I was driving at.

We got to the first store in fifteen minutes. I picked out a sexy black lingerie set. The old lady behind the counter looked a little disgusted with me, but I didn't care. I've been holding out for years, and I wasn't about to lose my virginity any time soon. We made a quick stop at Best Buy and scanned all of the horrifying photos onto my flash drive. We then stayed at the mall until four in the morning making the video before we finally drove back to my house, exhausted. I was satisfied.

I glanced at the clock. Four-thirty in the morning. Tenten had already collapsed on the couch and was snoring soundly. Thinking I might as well get some shut eye, I laid a pillow and some blankets for myself on the floor. It was common courtesy to stay with your guest while they were over, so I wouldn't be retreating to my room. I set my alarm for eight in the morning and shut my eyes, but it was another hour before my mind stopped racing and allowed me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Why did I stay up so late? Oh, that's right. I turned off my alarm and sat up. Sometimes two and a half hours of sleep made you even more tired than none. I stood up and popped my back. "Tenten," I called, "Time to get up. Sasuke will be here in a little bit and I'm pretty sure you won't want to hear the screams." I said this as if it were perfectly normal in my lifestyle. I briefly imagined what it would be like to have sex every other week – then I remembered, I wouldn't want to be like Ino in the slightest.<p>

"Grooooss, Sakura. Let me sleep." She was mumbling into her couch cushion.

"Go to the bed in the basement. It's partially soundproof down there. We'll be upstairs anyway."

"Ugh – fine." She lazily stood up and dragged her blanket behind her by one corner like a child. Her eyes were still half closed and she was pouting, but she went to the basement nonetheless.

I hopped in the shower. I only had an hour before Sasuke's expected arrival time. Making sure I was completely devoid of any hair whatsoever took up most of my hour. There were many times when Ino had told me that my hair looked like sex hair when I just blow-dried it, so I made sure to not style it any further after that. I pulled on the lingerie and waited on my bed. It wasn't too long before a got a text from Sasuke saying "I'm here." I responded telling him to come on up, I'm waiting, and put my phone down, heart pounding.

Thirty seconds later, my door creaked open and Sasuke came in, holding a dozen red roses. I smiled sadly. Looking at his nervous but excited expression, it would be impossible to guess that he had been cheating all along, with my best friend no less.

His eyes rested on my body, and the roses fell out of his hand. He glanced at them quickly and tried to pick them back up while still looking at me. "Leave them," I told him in what I hoped was a husky voice. "Come to me." I ran my fingers over my nearly bare stomach.

He walked towards me slowly, transfixed. "Are you sure, Sakura?"

I almost cried then about what I was about to do to him. He really looked like he was absolutely in love with me, caring more about my securities and feelings than the obvious bulge in his pants. Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded. He walked over to my side, holding my hand gently. He kissed me lightly, hesitantly on the lips. We became more involved in the kiss, and all my troubles melted away. He was on the bed with me when an image of him and Ino in a similar embrace flashed through my mind. I almost bit him.

He took my aggressiveness as a sign of desire, and began to feel me a bit more. But the more he kissed me, the more I began to realize that I wasn't the only one he's been kissing. I suddenly pushed him off of me so that he was standing up right beside the bed. I grabbed a cloth and tied it around his eyes. His arousal was nearly breaking through his zipper.

"Sasuke," I whispered, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to speak. "I'm going to try something, alright? Don't be scared; just go along with it… I promise it will be enjoyable."

Well. Enjoyable for me, anyway.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down around his ankles. He was wearing only boxers now. My exhaustion wore on me, and my eyes grew tired. But I had to get my revenge. I held my breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do – I pulled down his boxers until his erection was in full view. He still couldn't see what I was doing. I suppressed a shudder as I grabbed him gently. I felt him shake in pleasure and anticipation. I knelt down, and let go of him, searching for my target.

In one quick motion, I grabbed both of his testes, one in each hand, and twisted and pulled as hard as I could. I heard his cry of pain but felt no regret. He dropped to the floor, clutching his groin. "What the _fuck!" _

"You lying, cheating bastard!" Emotion swelled in my chest, some of it breaking through. I was angrier than I had ever been, but I still could not, would not cry.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about!" His voice was strained. I was glad to know that he was still in pain.

_"Bullshit!" _I grabbed the stack of photos next to my bed and thrust them at his face. He ripped off his blindfold and looked at what I had thrown at him. He blanched, and stuttered for words that would not come. I leaned down and grabbed him with two hands around his neck. "Don't you _ever _come near me again, look at me again, or speak to me again. Get out of my house and never return." I narrowed my eyes to slits, wanting to see him, just as little as possible.

He pulled himself up slowly, still in pain. He pulled his pants back up and stumbled to the door, muttering under his breath.

"Oh, and Sasuke..."

He didn't turn, but stopped for a second to show he was listening.

"If you breathe a word of what happened here to anyone else, I'll triple your pain." I couldn't have Ino forewarned of what was coming. But I wouldn't be doing the same thing to her. Physical pain to girls was worth nothing. Emotionally was everything.

He nodded jerkily, his chickens' ass bobbing up and down. Then he left. Exhausted, I fell back onto my bed. I lifted my phone up to my face. My eyes squinted at the screen, and I tiredly pressed the buttons to set an alarm. I was to wake up at six in the evening, an hour before Ino and Hinata were to arrive. And with that, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up for the second time that day, feeling much more refreshed than the first. My bones creaked as I stretched and my stomach let out a low rumble. I was still wearing the lingerie from earlier, only it was wrinkled from being slept in. I slid the fabric off and replaced it with some light pink fuzzy sweatpants and a baby blue tank top.<p>

Halfway down the steps, I smelled pancakes. Upon further inspection, I saw Tenten wearing an apron, flour and batter all down her front. Her hair was sticking up in various places. Her face was flushed in frustration. The kitchen was littered with dirty dishes, and burnt pancakes were everywhere. In the center of the mayhem, Tenten was standing; a smile on her face, holding a plate of six perfectly cooked pancakes covered in syrup, chocolate chips, and cherries.

Despite everything, I couldn't help but to laugh. She had put in such an effort for me, failed, and tried and tried again, finally producing a perfect batch. "And this is why I love you," I told her, hugging her around her shoulders and stealing the plate.

"Heh... Sorry about the mess." She smiled lightly.

I choked on my second bite. The mess! It was horrible. "Gollee, Tenten! What'd you do to the place!" She gave me a sheepish smile. I finished my meal as quickly as possible and started cleaning up the kitchen. It was already quarter after six, with forty five minutes before Ino and Hinata arrived.

The mess really _was_ bad, I decided while trying to scrape something burnt off of a black pan. Mind you, this was the _third _charred pan I was scraping. Tenten and I both worked until we had a layer of sweat on our skin, determined to get the kitchen sparkling again before my parents got home. If there was one thing my mother couldn't stand, it's a dirty house.

Finally, the house was acceptable again. The clock on the wall read quarter till seven. "Come on, Tenten," I said, grabbing my keys from the counter. "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. You've been great, really. But this is something I want to do alone."

She nodded understandingly and picked up her things and a pancake. The thing I loved most about Tenten was her ability to know what to do at exactly the right times. Her current silence was perfect for my desire to mull over Ino and Hinata's visit, and the reason for it.

When I got home, finally by myself, it occurred to me how lonely I really was at the moment. I didn't have Sasuke, Ino, Hinata; my parents were away and unable to be contacted. The only one I really had was Tenten. And of course, Naruto. But this isn't really something I'd like to talk about with him. I took a break from my thoughts to pop some pizza rolls into the toaster oven. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. Nervousness took over my thoughts. I knew what I was doing, but at the same time felt like I had no control. I nearly watched myself walk to the door and open it.

"Sakura?"

The sound of Ino's voice sent waves of hatred and betrayal through me. My vision went partially black.

"Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze "Um," I stammered, trying to regain sense of the situation. "Yeah. Come on in. Pizza rolls are almost done." I opened the door wider so that Ino could strut through, followed by Hinata.

"Wow, Sakura," Hinata said. "It looks really nice in here. Really clean. Especially in the kitchen."

"Ha, well, I guess that's all thanks to - Naruto." Shoot! I almost said Tenten's name. Once the girls found out the reason for their visit, I didn't want them turning on Tenten. Sure, I knew she wouldn't be their friends anymore, but it would be a horrible experience to have Ino _really _mad at you.

"Naruto?" Ino asked in a nasally voice. "How could _he _help?"

"Well he came over earlier." The lies spilled from my mouth. "He attempted to cook and made a mess of the kitchen. I wanted to clean it up extra well to get his stink out." I felt horrible for insulting a great friend of mine, but I knew the answer would satisfy Ino, and I didn't want her suspicious. The whole point of the plan was to shock her to tears. That wouldn't work if she already had wind of the plan or even what I knew.

"Ha. He's such a dork. Who can't cook? He should at least be able to make something simple!"

I nodded slightly. "Hey, there's a movie I'd like us to watch. Is that okay?"

"Well, it's a little early for movies," Ino said. "Can we do something for a bit until it gets darker out? Then we can make popcorn and have blankets and the whole shebang."

"That sounds good to me," piped in Hinata. "What's the movie about, Sakura?"

I smiled sadly. "It's more of a documentary that I made about the three of us and our friendship so far. Where we've been, where we are, and where we'll go."

"That sounds awesome, Saku-chan! I can't wait!" Ino leaped over and hugged me around my shoulders, and I couldn't help but imagine how she must've grabbed Sasuke in a similar way.

"That sounds like a really nice thing to do, Sakura. I can't wait to see it either."

I smiled widely, for a reason they didn't know. "So, truth or dare?"

"Just a few rounds. Then the movie," Ino said, plopping down on the couch, pulling out a deck of cards, half labeled "truth," half labeled "dare."

I don't remember much of the truth or dare. I was able to completely forget about the betrayal for a few moments and have a last laugh with my friends. That is, until my seventh turn.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Um, let's go with truth. I think your poor house has seen enough of my body." We all giggled, remembering her last dare.

I pulled a card from the truth pile and read it out loud. "Have you ever done something you'd regret? Why or why not?"

My heart dropped. I didn't know what I wanted her to say. _Yes _would mean she's actually sorry. But if her answer was yes, I would have second thoughts about the video I was to show them. If her answer was no, then I would be hurt beyond all measure, knowing once and for all that the young woman I thought to be a sweet, caring, and loyal best friend was only playing me.

"Well... I guess... No. Not one thing."

Both Hinata and I looked at her in shock. "W-Why not, Ino-san?"

"Because I live like this moment is my last. No regrets, no 'what-if's.'"

"So," Hinata said slowly, "If you knew you were to die tomorrow, is there anything you would say to me... Or to Sakura?"

Ino gave Hinata a stern look. "No. Not a thing." Her answer was firm.

"I would," I said. Both of them broke their staring match to look at me in confusion. "Have something to say, that is. Which is exactly why I made this video. Let's watch it." I couldn't stand another moment of the game. I wanted them out as soon as possible. _It's time_, I thought to myself evilly and dramatically.

"Sure!" Ino said rather excitedly. "I'll get the popcorn, Hinata, you get the blankets and pillows, and Sakura can set up the movie." We all stood up, ready to follow our designated roles. I went up to my room to get the video I stayed up so late making. While there, I also grabbed my cell phone.

_If anyone asks, you were at my house earlier today. You tried to cook and made a mess of the kitchen. This is really important. I'll explain later._

I sent the text to Naruto. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

_Fine. But it better be a good explanation! And just remember that I don't take the fall for just anyone!_

I typed back: _Thanks a bunch. I'll call you later tonight. Gotta go, business to take care of._

I didn't get a reply, so I tossed my phone onto my bed and jogged back downstairs, DVD in my hand. Hinata and Ino were waiting for me patiently on the blankets, so I quickly set it up and pressed play.

The opening scene was a picture of me, a child of six, sitting under a tree and crying. Multiple girls were laughing at me. The screen faded into another picture, of Ino standing in front of me, telling off the girls who were making fun of me. The music in the background was what we deemed "our song." The next few photos were of us in our first years as friends - awkward preteens, shy freshmen in high school, sexy teenagers.

The next section focused on Hinata. We had become friends when I started tutoring her in Spanish. She had almost cracked under the pressure when I stepped in. The first pictures were of me and her, in my room, leaning over a book.

There were now two sections left - one with pictures of all three of us and the grand finale. Through the third section, I felt two hands grab my own, Ino on my left and Hinata on my right. I looked over and saw they had tears in their eyes. I blinked and discovered that I myself had tears down my face. I only wished they were for the same reason. I squeezed their hands back.

As the third section of the video came to an end, pictures including more of our friends showed up. One had the whole gang. The last had a picture of just Ino and Shikamaru. I had a reason for this - Shikamaru was the only boy Ino truly cared about, the only one whose approval she deeply desired. Reminding her of this would amplify her shame of having an affair with Sasuke.

Tension built up in me, and I ended up squeezing the girls' hands harder than I thought. Ino looked at my offending hand quizzically, and then turned back to the television. I assume the music, once cheerful, now dramatic and angsty, had caught her attention. The screen went black, and yellow italicized words appeared.

_Ino_

_You were always my savior, my guardian angel. You're the reason I have friends, confidence, and am the person that I am. We made plans for the future, to go to the same colleges, to be the Maid of Honor in each other's weddings. You pledged to always be by my side, no matter how huge my forehead is. That means more than the world to me._

_Unfortunately..._

The screen went black, and then was filled with green words.

_Hinata_

_As shy as you were, are, you saw the good in me. You brought the best in me out. You taught me how to act civilized. When I rebelled, you put me back in line. When I fought with anyone, instead of siding with me, you forced me to be fair and considerate using your gentle demeanor. Thank you - you also made me the person I am today. I wouldn't be able to keep the friends Ino got me without the optimistic and sympathetic attitude you gave me._

_Unfortunately..._

The screen went black again, but only shortly before a picture of Ino and Sasuke in a romantic, sexual embrace appeared on the screen. It was the same picture that had Hinata standing around the corner, keeping guard for Ino and Sasuke.

Red words appeared above the picture.

_I hate you both._

For the last time, the screen went black, then blue. The video was over.

Ino's hand had long left mine. She was using both of them to cover her mouth. She was silently crying. Hinata's hand went limp in mine. She passed out and fell over.

I stood up and looked down at Ino's horror-struck face. "Never speak to me again." There was venom in my voice. "Don't even look at me." She looked down to her lap. "Leave my house, and never come back."

I watched her scurry away, leaving Hinata behind without a second glance.

Me? I wasn't so heartless. I knelt down beside her and shook her awake. "Hinata, get up." She stirred a bit. "I'm going to drive you home."

The ride to Hinata's house was long and awkward. She broke the silence ten minutes in.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"It Doesn't matter. You should've told me."

She started to cry a little bit. "I was s-scared. She bullied me into it."

"And you thought that if you did the right thing and told me the truth I would abandon you and leave you to Ino's mercy?" I shook my head. "There's no excuse."

The trip was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"Come over," I said into the phone.<p>

_"Are you sure? It's kinda late."_

"Yeah. It's really important."

_"Sakura... Are you crying?"_

"Just come over. And bring your special hot cocoa."

_Beep._


	2. Snow

**I've decided to do a back and forth thing with the POV. Try to guess who this is! Something about me - I've never liked stories where one character thought "she's beautiful...wait what did I just think to myself!" The actions in this and all following chapters, while appearing romantic from the outside, are perfectly normal actions of friendship to the two. Well, for now, anyway.**

Sakura's house was cold.

That was my first thought when I walked through the door. It was dark out by the time I got there, but the cocoa just _had _to be special. Not that I'm complaining. I would never admit it, but I love it when Sakura requests my special cocoa. It makes _me _feel, well, special.

I put the thermos and baggies I brought with me on Sakura's counter. The milk in the thermos went into a pot on the stove, and I started rummaging through the cabinets to see what she had. While the milk simmered, I mixed together cocoa powder, white sugar, brown sugar, and a pinch of salt. I turned the stove off and whisked the two concoctions together, adding in almond extract at the end.

Third cabinet from the left, two over, four back. I knew exactly where Sakura's favorite mug was. I pulled it out and poured in the hot cocoa up to the three-quarters mark. It was topped with whipped cream, a cherry, and chocolate syrup. I smiled. She'll love it.

The door to Sakura's room was cracked, so when I knocked, it opened on it's own. "Sakura?"

She was sitting on her bed, staring at something in her hands. The room was completely dark. She wasn't crying, she wasn't even moving. When I said her name, she looked up at me, and smiled.

"Naruto." She placed whatever she was looking at on the floor beside her bed. "Come on in."

I took my place beside her on her bed, sitting cross-legged. Her sheets were all over the bed, as if she had tossed and turned too many times. I handed her the mug and stood back up.

"It's way too dark and depressing in here. I can barely see your pretty face!" She gulped down her cocoa as I said this, but set it down when she realized where I was going.

"Oh, Naruto, don't turn on the-"

_Flick._

"-ugh. Light. Don't turn on the light."

Despite her protests, light flooded the room. I took a look around. Countless papers littered the floors. There was a dent in one of her walls. All of the pictures that used to hang on her wall were on the floor. Then there was Sakura herself. Her skin was pale and sallow. The clothes she wore were too large, resulting in them drooping off of her body and making her look bonier and less healthy than she really was. Her hair was greasy and knotted, surrounding a face that was tear-streaked and puffy. She was squinting at the sudden burst of light. How long had she been sitting in the darkness?

"Sakura, what happened?" I took a hesitant step forward, and when she didn't recoil, I walked back over to where she was. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. I took my spot next to her on her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face into the crook of my arm and started to shake silently. I knew she needed someone, so I wrapped my other arm around her in a full-on embrace. I couldn't really see her, but I felt her grab a fistful of my shirt and put her face on my chest. Then I heard the sobs.

Holy shit. What happened to her?

I rocked her back and forth and made shushing sounds, rubbing her back side to side. She cried until she couldn't anymore, and she was completely still. Everything was silent.

"Ne, Sakura? Are you there?" I moved her back a bit to see her face. It was completely relaxed, her eyes were even closed. A moment after studying her, her head rolled back and she snored a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh.

I tried to lay her down, but every time I tried to remove her hand from my shirt, she only grabbed tighter. I once tried to pry her fingers off. That almost worked, until she started whimpering. "Well, shit, Sakura. You are one tough bugger."

With no other choice, I wiggled out of my shirt. Finally free, I was able to leave her bed and examine one of the mysterious papers on the floor.

What I saw left me speechless.

How could he? How could _she? _Sakura's a tough girl - if it were Sasuke and any other girl she would be angry. Hurt, yes, but more angry. But it just had to be with _Ino._

I looked back over to Sakura, clutching my shirt to her face as if it was a security blanket. I picked up the next picture. It was the same. I went around picking up every single picture that would remind her of the tragedy. By the time I was done, even the pictures that used to be on her wall were gone. I had a huge stack of photos in my arms.

My car was already unlocked, so all I had to do was open the back door and throw every picture I had picked up into the backseat. I got into the drivers seat and started the ignition.

_I'll be back, Sakura. I promise._

* * *

><p>"Dobe, what the hell are you doing at my house this late at night? And where's your shirt?"<p>

I ignored Sasuke and opened the door further.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in!"

Again, I ignored him. Acting without thinking; I punched him square in the jaw. The force knocked him over. It was nice to have a release to all the hatred I now contained for my once best friend. He wiped his face and his white sleeve turned red. "You too? Don't you think I've had enough from Sakura herself?"

"Fuck no." I spit as close to his face as I could. "What did she do?"

"Grabbed my balls and squeezed as hard as she could. Hurt like hell. So I think I've suffered enough, thanks."

I couldn't help but laugh and cheer Sakura on mentally. "You deserved every bit of that _and more_. That's why I came. Now if you'll excuse me, she needs me. So I'll be off now. Enjoy your blue balls."

I turned to walk away. "Wait, dobe." I stopped walking. "Don't you dare touch her. If I find out you've touched her while she's vulnerable, I swear I'll-"

"What, Sasuke? Limp after me? Ha. I'm frightened." I knew it was bad to insinuate that something was going on between me and Sakura, but I was willing to do anything at that point to torture Sasuke.

And with that, I left for Sakura's house. I got back into my car and drove the twenty minutes back. She was still sleeping. _Thank goodness._

I was finally able to relax. I sat on her bed and leaned back, not quite lying down but not quite sitting up, either. Blue jeans weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but it's not like I could take them off. Being shirtless was bad enough. I let out an audible sigh. Exhaustion was wearing down on me.

"Naru...? You there?"

She was mumbling in her sleep, but her eyes were cracked open a few millimeters.

"Yeah," I answered as she scooted closer to me. "I'm here."

"Good. Keep me... safe."

And then I fell asleep with Sakura's arm around me, her head using my stomach as a pillow.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the same position I fell asleep in. Sakura's arm was still around me, but she seemed much more relaxed. I was easily able to get out of the bed. It was early in the morning, but I forced my brain to work. How do girls relax?<p>

I walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water in the tub on. The drain was already plugged. While the tub was slowly filling up, I searched the bathroom. After many drawers opened and many embarrassing discoveries, I finally found the bubble bath and bath salts - on the side of the tub.

Wow, I'm an idiot.

I was pouring the bubble bath into the stream of water when Sakura walked in. "Naruto? Where's your shirt?"

"Check your hand." I grinned. This was too cute! She was still sleepy, not even aware she was still holding onto my shirt.

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Why do I have your shirt?"

This time, I actually laughed out loud. "You grabbed onto me last night and wouldn't let go. By the time I got back, you were holding it like a Teddy Bear and I couldn't slip back into it."

"But... Why'd you leave?"

"Had to piss." I wiped my wet hands on my jeans and turned the water off. "There. All done. I put a nice fluffy towels over there by the sink for you. Enjoy!"

I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door to give Sakura some privacy. One thing I remember most about my mom was how she was always relaxed and calm. With my dad being long gone, I wondered how she was able to handle being a single mother without stressing out. Then I discovered her secret - a bubble bath once every two nights. It had always occurred to me that it was just my moms secret. But maybe not. Maybe it was all girls.

Sure enough, I heard Sakura sigh in relief a few moments later. Proud of myself and my deducting abilities, I strutted downstairs to prepare breakfast. It didn't surprise me that Sakura's parents weren't home. They rarely were; but I knew better than to make a mess. One time, in middle school, I came to Sakura's to surprise her with a fancy dinner while her parents were out. I didn't manage to clean up in time.

On a completely unrelated note, Sakura's mother is _scary _when she's angry.

Therefore, cooking was _out_. But what did Sakura like that didn't involve a stove?

Cherry pie.

Damn. I guess using the oven counted as cooking. But... It _was _kind of a special occasion. Screw getting in trouble with Haruno-san. It was worth it.

An hour later, Sakura and I were sitting across from each other, eating a piece of pie that wouldn't stop falling apart. "Talk to me," I demanded. "How are you feeling? What's going on in that little brain of yours?" I tapped her large forehead with my fork.

"My brain is a perfectly normal size, thanks." Her eyes went cross-eyed trying to look at the small piece of cherry my fork left behind. When her face was clean again, she spoke to me again. "I hate all three of them."

Three? So it was Ino, Sasuke... But who else? I voiced my mental question.

"Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata," she listed, counting them off on her fingers, then holding them up to me. "Three."

"Whaaaaaat! Hinata! Why would... What... How... NO!" In the process of shouting, I stood up in anger and surprise.

"Settle down, baka. If you don't, I won't explain."

I reluctantly sat back down.

"She kept watch for them without even a hint to me that they were shagging behind my back. I mean, she could've at least given me a hint so that could figure it out myself. That way she couldn't get in trouble. You know?"

I stayed silent. What was I supposed to think? My sweet little Hinata? No, it couldn't happen. "Sakura..."

"What," she snapped.

"At least talk to her." Sakura's eyes bored into me. "Please? For me? Just hear her out." I didn't say anything else, but I crossed my fingers under the table. Sakura's face was twisted, as if she was fighting both sides of a battle. Her anger wouldn't let her let it go, but she still didn't _want _to be mad at Hinata.

It was a full minute before she spoke again. "Fine. Let me just shower and-"

"Sakura! You _just _took an hour long bubble bath!"

She looked bewildered for a second, then said, "oh yeah. Well I'll be down in just a moment then."

I sighed in exasperation, ran a hand through my hair, and walked out to my beat up old car. The offending photos were still thrown randomly in the backseat. I picked each one up, making sure none were hidden under the seats and put them in the compartment under the trunk. It wasn't really under the trunk, it was more of a trapdoor at the bottom of the trunk of the car hidden by a floor mat. I had it put in there the second time my car got broken into. If I have to leave any valuables in my car, I normally stick them in my secret hiding place.

By the time I finished, Sakura was locking her front door.

"Ready?" I asked, getting a nod in return. "About time!"

"Baka," Sakura muttered, hitting me on the top of my head. "I was upstairs for a grand total of three minutes."

"You know," I said to Sakura once we got on the road. "We never got to do movie night this Friday."

"Shit!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I am _so sorry_! I completely forgot, with everything going on. _Please _forgive me!"

I almost laughed. "Don't even worry about it. We didn't skip it, we only postponed it twenty-four hours."

"You're the best!"

When we pulled up into Hinata's driveway, she was in a much better mood. A lot of people think I'm dumb, but I planned this. Well, some of it, anyway.

Hanabi answered the door. "_You,_" she spat. "I don't like you. You made my sister cry." I saw Sakura raise her eyebrows as if to say "you've gotta be kidding me." Hanabi turned to me, smiling. "You can come in!" She grabbed my wrist, pulled me inside, and shut the door behind me before I could even say "stop."

"Hanabi," I scolded. "Be nice to the weird lady."

"But!"

I knew I'd win this argument. Hanabi absolutely _adored _me. I wasn't sure exactly why... "Please, Hana-chan? For me? Sakura only wants to _talk _to Hinata." I pouted my lips and plead.

"Well... I don't think..." She glanced at my face. "_Fine._"

I laughed at Sakura's face. She was beet red, had an eye twitching, and her fist was up, about to pound on the door. She relaxed when she saw us. "Come in," Hanabi said to her, scowling.

Sakura flipped her pink hair and strutted past Hanabi, walking down the hall. It seemed like her desire to act superior to Hanabi outweighed her desire to act superior to me by not coming at all. I followed her to Hinata's room, excited but nervous.

"S-Sakura!"

Hanabi was right; Hinata's face was red and her eyes were swollen. Although it was nearing midday, she was still in her night clothes. Her hair was unbrushed as if she hadn't left bed all day.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" When she saw me, she backed up behind the door as if to hide herself.

"I want to talk to you. May I come in?" Sakura asked in a lifeless tone.

I gave her a look that said 'Nice one. Now from what she knows, you want to beat her up. You look pissed.' Sakura's glance to me said: 'Like I care. She brought it on herself, and you know it.' She was right; I sighed dejectedly and turned my attention back to Hinata.

"N-Now's not the best time... Really... I'm sorry..." She attempted to close the door, but I grabbed the edge before it could click shut and pulled it open. It was easy since I'm so much stronger than her.

"Seriously, Hinata?" I questioned. "Even if you had a reason for covering up that _slut_ and that _bastard,_ you were still in the wrong. Sakura's obviously not here to yell at you or else she would've done so already. But you can't have the decency, after what you did, to give her a chance to talk to you?" I gave her a nasty look, suddenly realizing how mad at her I was for betraying Sakura. "Jeez. I thought you were better than that." I let go of her bedroom door, but it didn't close.

Slowly, she stepped back, keeping her head down and opening the door wide enough for us to walk through. Sakura stepped through first, chin up. I followed, hands in my pockets.

"Speak," Sakura demanded, and I suddenly realized why Hinata was keeping her head down. She had been on the brink of tears, and now they were pouring down her face like two hoses.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so _sorry_!" She hid her face in her hands and continued to sob silently. It was obvious, though, cause her shoulders were shaking violently. I glanced at Sakura. Her calm, emotionless expression had changed; she now looked like she had swallowed something sour.

I knew what was going on. Sakura didn't hate Hinata, she was only mad at her, which means she still cared for her. And for as long as I'd known her, Sakura never let the people she cared for cry. Never ever in a million years. Right now, Sakura was battling her selfless side against her proud side.

Her proud side lost. She walked over to Hinata and awkwardly patted her on her back. "Me too. I shouldn't have played that video without talking to you first. I mean, she-who-must-not-be-named deserved it all, there's no excuse for that, but you're... Well, you're Hinata."

I left the room after that. I'm sure they needed their privacy. I was getting all teary-eyed just watching! I strolled into the living room, where I found Hanabi playing video games rather aggressively. "Hey, chick. What's up?"

"Killing- evil- AGH! -aliens!"

"Stand aside and watch the master." She handed me the controller and we proceeded to battle for the next twenty minutes before Sakura emerged.

"Hey, Saki. How'd it go?"

"Good," she sighed. She looked pretty tired, and her shoulders were drooping. "Do me a favor, though, and wipe up the blood."

"B-BLOOD!"

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Relax, dummy. I'm only joking. Hinata and I will be fine, even if it takes a couple weeks. Are you happy now?"

I let my shoulders drop in relief. "Very, very, very, veryveryvery happy, Sakura-chan. Doumo arigatou!"

Behind me, Hanabi giggled and muttered, "mister roboto..."

I turned around. "Ja, Hanabi. I'll come kill some more aliens with you next time I come to visit Hina-chan. 'Kay?"

She smiled at me. "'Kay!"

I nodded my head towards the door to indicate me and Sakura's departure. She followed me out the door and into my beat up old car. "So?" I asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, to be honest..." she gazed out the window. "What I'd _really _like to do is punch Sasuke in the face. I figure he needs a bruise on his face to match the one on his... never mind."

I briefly thought of my adventures the night before. "I don't think you really need to worry about that."

She gave me a weird look, but left it at that. "Let's go to the park. It's sunny out today. Oh! We could even do a picnic!"

"Sure. We'll just stop by your house and get some food. But I'm not cooking."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakuraaaaa<em>! Why do _I _have to carry the food!"

"Because you're the gentleman, that's why."

"Am not!" She raised an eyebrow at me. "I am so _not _a gentleman! When's the last time I held the door open for you? Or pulled out your chair for you to sit in or even was polite to you in the slightest?"

"Today."

"Damn."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"I once met Santa when he was stranded and helped him repair his sled. Now I get two Christmases per year. Once in December and once in June." I stroked an imaginary beard. "That reminds me, I have to start making a list for next Jismas."

The look on her face said '_Oh really now._' "Jismas?"

"It's my word for Christmas and June put together. I think I want... a new car."

Her green eyes rolled up towards the sky then back towards me. "Bull. Come on, you always do this."

"Do what?"

"Every time I ask you what your secret is you tell me something different, and each time, you come up with something as ridiculous as Kakashi-sensei when he's late."

I stayed silent and stared at her. What was I supposed to say? She figured me out. Damn my inability to remember the same lie. After a few moments, I said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever. Forget it."

"What about you, Sakura? What's your secret?"

"Hah! Like I would tell you."

"What?" I placed a hand over my heart. "Why in the world not?"

"Like I would tell you after you refuse to tell me."

"Sakura," I said. "It really hurts me that you don't believe me."

"Naruto!" Her tone of voice suddenly turned to excited. "Look!" I followed her pointing finger up to the sky. "It's snowing!"

Sure enough, there were little white dots coming from the sky. "In March?"

"It's not that uncommon. And it's a lot better because it's just a little warmer than in December or January."

She wasn't looking at me anymore, but rather at the sky. The image reminded me of when she was just a little girl and had seen snow for the first time.

She took a step closer to me. When I gave her a questioning look, she just said "Well, you're warm, and it's chilly out here."

"Do you want to go home? It'd do no good for you to catch a cold."

"Nah, I don't get sick easy. Besides, we haven't eaten yet! I brought hot soup."

So I placed my arm over her shoulders to keep her warm and led us over to a picnic table. For the first time that day, I was happy for the heavy thermos weighing down the basket.


	3. Buster

Monday; the worst day of the week. Forgotten weekend assignments due, eyes that wouldn't stay open due to sleepiness, and worse, grouchy teachers. But this Monday would be the worst of all. Both Ino and Sasuke are in my first period class, which happens to be my worst class: chemistry.

First day of the week, first class of the day, first class I would choose to never take again, and first people I would choose to never see in my life again - my boyfriend and my best friend. Well, that's weird to say. But I'd have to face them sooner or later, and sooner is always better than later. Unless you're talking about dying or something like that.

I crawled into my beloved yellow Volkswagen Beetle. I did a shitload lot of work to be able to pay for this baby. But she's so worth it. Though it was slightly annoying when people constantly questioned my choice of color. Apparently, I was expected to get a green or pink car. Whoops.

The school building today looked especially malicious. I felt like I was about to be eaten alive by the giant front doors and hungry teachers. The walk to my locker was lonely. Normally, I would walk with Sasuke. However, with the current circumstances...

"Hello, ugly."

My locker door was blocking his face, but I knew who it was immediately. "Hello, Sai." I closed my locker door and started walking to my class. Sai followed me.

"You look especially ugly today. What happened?"

In a weird way, this was Sai's way of showing he cared... Kind of... So I didn't take it too personal. "You try going most of the weekend without sleep," I retorted, "and we'll see how you look."

I was torn getting ready this morning. Part of me just didn't have the energy for my morning primping. The other part of me wanted to look beautiful to show everyone that I'm just fine without Ino or Sasuke. The second part of me won. I guess I just couldn't hide the dark circles enough.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." I side-stepped into my classroom. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. I escaped Sai asking me why I didn't get any sleep, but ran right into the reason. Literally.

"Oof."

I looked up to see Ino stumbling backwards, long blonde hair following behind her. We both hit the floor with a thud. For a mere moment, our eyes met. Her baby blue eyes looked down and away, her eyebrows pressed together. She was biting her lip.

My heart skipped a beat, and my mind went totally blank. Of all things, I was definitely not expecting this. By the time I stood up, I was both numb _and _feeling electrons racing throughout my entire body. I could only look at her face for so long, and eventually looked away. And then I followed my instinct. Without a word, without a helping hand, I turned and walked towards my seat.

Here's the thing about me and Ino; we've been such good friends for so long that something as simple as a bump without exchanging any words is considered taboo, and is immediately noticed by anyone who saw the incident occur.

Commence the whispers.

I ignored everyone and made my way to my seat. I briefly wondered why everything seemed so cold today, but quickly decided it was because I'm just a horribly negative person. My heart was still beating so hard I was sure everyone could hear it. They probably could- everyone's eyes were on me.

"Everyone, take your seats."

Our droopy teacher walked in. I call him Droopy because no matter how much you stare at his face, you won't be able to find a millimeter of taught skin. It all falls off in rolls. When he speaks, he reminds me of a dog begging for food. I swear I've even seen him drool before.

"Now, turn to page three-hundred and ninety four..."

I opened my book and laid my head down while I waited for Droopy to finish reading the useless chapter introductions. I was planning on paying attention, really, but those dumb introductions just make you so sleepy...

I was in a college dorm, studying, when my roommate walked in. She had platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I greeted her cheerfully and we left the dorm together to go someplace else.

We were in a club, the girl was insisting I put my drink down so I wouldn't puke later. I felt a great deal of affection for the girl for watching out for me.

We were back at the dorm, I was sick. Really sick. Sweating, feverish, unable to move and with bad cramps. The girl stayed by my side the entire night, giving me fresh towels and medicine until I got better.

We were at an ice skating rink, and the boys...

"Miss Haruno?"

My head shot up. "Yes, Sensei?"

He held up a small, brightly colored red piece of paper. I knew already what it said. "_Send –insert random student's name here- to the office immediately." _The class collectively "awwww"-ed, as expected. But when I looked in the doorway, I smiled.

Inuzuka Kiba, my long-time friend, spent his free period running errands for the school office. He claims he does it because he likes to see who gets in trouble. But really, who cares? I'm just glad he could get me out. I grabbed my bag and got to the door as quickly as possible.

"You are such a troublemaker," he said to me, giving me a little pinch on my arm.

"Says the boy who stole a red slip from a government building," I shot back.

"Well. I figured you would want to get out of there. Sorry to interrupt your dream though, it seemed like a good one. You were even smiling!"

"Dream? No. More like a nightmare. I would kill myself if I ever ended up in that situation." I stuck my nose in the air like a brat. But it was true, I would never in a million years share a room with that slut, much less consider her a friend. "Wait, what made you think I needed out of there?"

"Well everyone knows what happened." He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

_"Everyone!"_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sakura. No wonder you keep getting all these red slips. Shouting in the halls and all." His finger waved back and forth in my face. "Besides, by 'everyone,' I only mean everyone that we're friends with. No secrets, remember?" He held up his ring and pinkie fingers, crossed together.

Yes, I remembered. The oath we made freshman year. No secrets within our group, whatsoever. Ino broke that one. "You scared the crap out of me, Inuzuka," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"As for me, I'm going back to the office. If I get caught skipping one more time this grading period, I'm suspended. You can go wherever." He gave me his signature half-wave as he walked away. "See ya."

Kiba was always the "cool" one in our group. The one who got all the girls, the one who never missed a beat. It's not that surprising, either. He's cute, clever, flirty, and fun. I've just been around him too much to even think about falling for him.

I turned around and headed the opposite direction towards my locker. If a teacher walks out, I like to be productive. So I started organizing. Major organizing, as in a clean-out. By the time I was finished, it was next period already. Yeah, I'm that good at wasting time when needed. Should I go back to my class? Nah. It was way too nice a day to stay locked up in a school.

Jacket in hand, I made my way out the front doors.

Really, it was too easy.

The area around the school was very ghetto. There was graffiti everywhere and everyone that walked by were like those creepy people who always wore black jackets with their hoods up - even in the summer heat. Creepy, right? So as I walked, I kept my chin up and my eyes moving.

I saw a moving shadow out of the corner of my eye. Heart racing, I turned around. Nothing there. I walked faster. Where was I even going? I decided on stopping by a nearby coffee shop. The coffee wasn't the best, but it was a public place - just in case. I heard fast footsteps.

"I have pepper spray!" I shouted, realizing how dumb it sounded. I should've said I had a black belt. Nevertheless, I grabbed my wimpy bottle of cheap pepper spray and held it out in front of me, looking all around. The only thing that moved was a dead leaf across the road.

I jumped back when I felt a pressure on my foot and froze. What I saw shocked me. It was so unexpected I could only hang my mouth open and curse myself for my stupidity.

A small, golden retriever puppy was staring up at me with wide, dark eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey there, sweetie," I cooed while putting my pepper spray back in my bag. "Where do you live?"

I ran my hands through it's - wait a second - _his _fur to look for a collar. His fur was tangled and messy and oily, but there was no collar. He barely even had a stomach, it was so thin.

"You're coming with me, alright? I'll get you all better." I turned to walk, holding out my hand as if to tell him to follow me, but he stayed sitting where he was. I bit my lip, trying to think of a solution. I had put a box of poptarts in my bag a while ago in case I ever forgot breakfast. I unwrapped one and held it out to the puppy.

He ate it in less than five seconds and stood beside me. I broke the other one in quarters and gave him one piece at a time. If he ate too much too much too quickly, he would throw it all up. Soon enough, the puppy was following me everywhere I walked.

I made my way back to the school, where my car was parked. I picked up the fragile dog and placed him in the passenger seat of my car. Unfortunately for me, scared puppies in new places tend to... Well... Urinate.

Awesome.

"I need to give you a name so I can start scolding you." what was I even going to do with a puppy? There's no way I'd take him to the pound. He'd be put down after three days. But I seriously doubt my parents would ever let me keep a puppy I found right off the street.

I studied his golden fur. "Sheesh. You're more trouble than you're worth already." I shook my head side to side and made my way to the nearest Petsmart.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, Buster. Green, or brown?" I looked at his puppy-dog face, currently residing in a shopping cart. Well, it's not like I could set him down in the middle of the store without a leash, much less without a collar. Which brings me back to my question – a green collar, or a brown one?<p>

I held both collars up to his fur. "Aggh. It's no use. You're too dirty to be able to tell what color would go with your fur better!" I put one hand on my hip and waved a finger in his face. "And I was planning on not spending all of my last pay check here. Shame."

The whole time, he simply smiled up at me and wagged his tail as if he had no idea I was scolding him at all. Giving up, I rolled his shopping cart-seat to the back of the store.

"Hi!" I greeted. "This little pup needs a wash and a groom."

The woman behind the counter examined Buster with her unusually long nails. "Where's 'is colla'?" She smacked her gum.

Not knowing their policies on stray dogs, I blurted "Lost it. I'm getting a new one right now. But he's just so dirty I wasn't sure which color would look best." She only stared at me with half-lidded eyes. "So, um, how long will it be?"

"Thirty minutes… give or take." She lifted Buster out of his makeshift seat, fake nails digging into his joints. Poor dog… he must've thought I was abandoning him right then and there, judging by the look on his face.

"I'll be back, sweetie!" I promised. "I just have to pick up a few things, 'kay? Be good!"

I waved goodbye and walked through the birds section to get to dogs. I would have to decide on the color of his collar later. I spent the thirty minutes shopping for things such as a dog bed, food, bowls, squeaky toys, treats, and a small bell to hang on the door. I would teach him to ring the bell to let me know when he needed to go out to use the… well, the outdoors.

Oh, and a little doggie-jacket, of course! It was still chilly out!

After the short period of time, I returned to the back of the store to pick up Buster. He was unrecognizable! Instead of his fur being a dull color and rather matted together, he was almost white-gold, with sleek fur. He was still skinny, but otherwise looked like any puppy with a good home. His face lit up when he saw me, and he started prancing around the tabletop with a wagging tail, knocking all the bottles over.

"Eighty-six dollars, and hurry up! He's destroying the place!"

I quickly handed over my debit account card for her to ring up and took my sweet puppy back from fake-nails lady. His puppy breath was left all over my face in slobbery licks. "Settle, boy, settle!" I said, but I couldn't help but giggle.

I paid for my things and headed straight home. Mom and Dad were still at work. Man, they'd be furious with me once they found out about Buster. Ah well, I'd deal with them when the time came.

"Ready to see your new home, buddy?"

He stared at me blankly. Well, here goes. I scooped him up and carried him through the front door with me. He really was much more pleasant to hold after the bath.

"Go explore," I said to him, setting him down on the floor. He sniffed around awkwardly with his tail between his legs.

I moved forward into the kitchen, where I found a pile of books on the counter. A hastily-scribbled note rested on the top.

_Sakura,_

_Here's your homework for tonight. Sorry you missed so much!_

There was no signature, but only one person had a key to my house along with my locker combination to get the books.

Ino.

I tore the note in half, scoffing at the pathetic attempt to win my affections over. Nevertheless, I read over the list of homework. Not too much. I attempted to read an excerpt from my English textbook, but my mind kept wandering. Was Ino truly sorry about what she did? Well, of course. I saw her face when I confronted her about it. But why would she do that? I know she liked sex and all, but more than her best friend? Ha. It would be horribly funny if she lost all of her close friends and then Sasuke ditched her too. Horrible, but still funny from my perspective.

I didn't dare let my thoughts travel to Sasuke.

Buster. How would I deal with my parents about it? Countless lies piled up in my head. I'm just watching him for a friend… I bought him from a pet shop… No, he wasn't homeless, are you crazy? Just then, a thought popped into my head.

How could I be so dumb! Buster was homeless!

I poured him a bowl of dog food from the store and a bowl of water. He eyed it suspiciously, but eventually came and ate. As I watched him eat, making sure he didn't gulp down food too quickly, I thought about some more common problems. What if he had some sort of diseases? Fleas? Did he have all of his shots?

I think I finally knew what my parents meant when they said having a dog was just too expensive. Nevertheless, I made a note to myself to take him to the vet after school the next day. No matter the cost, he was way too loveable to give up.

"_Fuck this_!" My anger surprised even me. I slammed my books and papers onto the floor, but that didn't completely alleviate my frustration. Tearing into my forearm with my teeth, I let out a shriek of pure, raw emotion.

"_Sakura_! Stop that this instant!"

Oh, no. Not mom. Not now. My whole body froze in terror, and my ears twitched, listening for her footsteps coming near me.

"What in the world," she said from behind me, "was that about? I know I raised you better than that."

My first instinct was to defend my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend with every lie or excuse I could think of. But then rationality took over. They did the crime, they have no right to be defended by me.

"Sasuke cheated on me with Ino."

My mother was silent for a moment, absorbing what I said.

"So you resort to acting like a barbarian?" Her words made my heart sink. "Sakura, I'm very sorry about what happened to you but in this household, ladies act like ladies." She put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Now clean this up. I also expect the entire first floor to be clean by tomorrow. Consider this your punishment for your foul behavior."

Tears welled in my eyes as she removed her hand from my shoulder. She said all that without even a glance at my face. Where was the sympathy? Where was the pity? Where was the comfort of a mother? I had tracks of moisture down my cheeks by the time I bent down to pick up my discarded papers.

It was going to be a long night. She hadn't even seen Buster yet.

**If you noticed the Harry Potter reference, hit me up. If not, shame on you.**


End file.
